


The Adventures of Kiku and Heracles

by Sin_Queen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Another bday fic for a friend, Japan and Greece centered fic, M/M, She said it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Queen/pseuds/Sin_Queen
Summary: Kiku was greatly saddened when he got to Paris. Fortunately, Heracles knows to cheer him up. A trip from Paris to England then to Germany to visit friends. The struggles were real





	The Adventures of Kiku and Heracles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write oml and she loved it. Goals met bruh. Human AU and Japan/Greece needs love dammit!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Kiku was severely disappointed when he arrived in Paris. Well not just disappointed, a bit horrified as well. One of his best friends, Mr. Bonnefoy, had said it was one of the most (if not _the_ ) most magical and romantic places in the world but, then again he did tend to over exaggerate. “I’ve heard this is called Syndrome de Paris which is when you find out Paris isn’t raining pixie dust,” Heracles mused, scrolling through his phone with a passive expression. “First world problems, what can I say?” Kiku glared at the Grecian who was just sitting there, eating a croissant like the villain he was.

   “Aha, listen to this; it actually happens the most to Japanese tourists that they have their own name for it. Wanna hear?” Kiku scoffed and began to fan himself as he sweated uncontrollably. “Sure, do entertain me,” he grumbled as he steadied himself on the bench. Jeez, they had only been there for only a couple hours and Kiku was already getting delusional. “Excuse me if I butcher this but, it’s called Pari shōkōgun.” Heracles sounded it out carefully and did rather well. So much so that Kiku didn’t feel the need to chew him out. Yet.

   Heracles grinned proudly, “I assume your angry silence has to do with the fact of that being a rather good pronunciation.” Kiku tried to avoid pouting childishly but Heracles’ stupid grin grew until he noticed how uneasy Kiku looked. “Hey, why don’t we go to England? We can take the Eurostar,” Heracles suggested, leaning down so that Kiku could see him. “How about Germany? I can visit Ludwig and Feliciano there,” he muttered, glaring at his shoes and regretting choosing the brightest ones.

  He didn’t miss the way Heracles twisted up his face and Kiku could only scoff, “Fine let’s go to England. I’m sure we’ll see Mr. Kirkland there.” It was almost comical how quickly Kiku chose something that wasn’t his decision. Maybe he was getting… _soft_. “Come on sickness, we have a train to catch,” the brunet mused, grabbing Kiku’s hand and leading him off God knew where. He stared at the man leading him and he sighed tiredly, yeah, he _had_ gotten soft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  “My legs are stiff,” Heracles complained, bending down to touch his toes. “Oh Gods and Ancestors, forgive me for this sin,” Kiku murmured, saying a quick prayer as he watched the ass presented to him. “What? Uh, anyway, let’s go tour London.”

   London was spectacular and breath taking. Kiku wasn’t sure what the time was but, he didn’t need to know. The sun made sure to illuminate all of the gorgeous architecture littering the streets. With the amount of pictures he was taking out, his phone storage was bound to get used up. Heracles had dragged them into an Indian themed restaurant and bought them Chicken tikka Masala. “This is supposed to be Indian food? It’s not even spicy,” Kiku commented, shaking his head in disapproval.

   Heracles shrugged and continued eating it, clearly showing he was only doing so for the sake of saying he did. After that, they left the restaurant and walked around the streets of London some more, making sure to buy random knick knacks that Kiku found adorable. “I want a British t shirt,” Heracles murmured, staring at one that was far too small and sighing dramatically. “Buy it with your own money.”

  “Is that Arthur? And Francis? With Alfred?” “Yes…blackmail material,” Kiku chuckled, taking a few pictures before approaching the three blonds who were having light hearted banter. “Hey Kiku,” Alfred greeting, winking at him and smiling happily. Where did he find so much energy? “Hello Alfred, Arthur, Francis,” Kiku murmured, smiling at them and turning to watch Heracles. “Hey, nice meeting you three here,” he smiled and held out his hand for them to shake. Kiku was genuinely shocked; he had manners! “It’s lovely meeting you two here as well. How are you-” “How was France? C’est bien, oui?” Francis interrupted, winking at them despite the look Arthur gave.

   Kiku pursed his lips tightly and looked away, refusing to meet the French man’s cocky smirk and laid back attitude. “Well, uh, how do you say this but, c’était mal,” Heracles informed, shrugging as Francis’ jaw dropped in shock. “Pour quoi?!” Francis inquired and Kiku almost felt bad for him. Almost. “First world problems, okay,” Kiku muttered, glaring at the man next to him. Alfred snickered in amusement and stopped Arthur from knocking Francis down then and there. “Apart from France sucking dick, where ya off to now?” Alfred queried, ignoring the bickering behind him.

  “Germany.” “Ohh, to visit Feli and Lud. Cool, say hi for me?” When Kiku agreed to Alfred’s request he hugged him and started to chew out the two arguing men. “Y’all’d’nt’ve started that shit.” “What?” Heracles queried and he looked fearful for his life. “Um, hold on,” Kiku murmured, pulling up the notes on his phone and searching for that contraction. “Ah! It means ‘You all should not have’. Alfred gave me a list of all the southern slang he uses.” Okay, he’d admit he was too proud of the list but, he had to live somehow. “Uh, let’s…please go,” Heracles sighed, trudging off but stopping to take a selfie with a random tourist. Kiku tutted in discontentment and made sure to photobomb a few pictures.

~~~~~~~~~~~

   “How was France?” Feliciano inquired, smiling at them as Ludwig flitted about the kitchen. “Kiku realized that Francis is a liar,” Heracles snickered, swigging his beer like nothing. “Indeed I did. Mister Bonnefoy is rather cunning,” Kiku muttered, sipping his beer tentatively and immediately regretting it. “Francis speaks out of his ass,” Ludwig drawled, rolling his eyes as he stirred some pasta in a bowl. Feliciano nodded solemnly before perking up, “Don’t trust what he says. He has a way with words just like he has a way with women.”

   Heracles pursed his lips and looked at the dog at his feet before glancing up. “I heard Francis and I’m here,” Gilbert announced, appearing from Hell presumably. “And queer?” Antonio queried, laughing as he was slapped. “This would be your area of expertise; shit talking Francis,” Ludwig muttered, glaring at the two idiots currently slapping each other. “Ah, yes, what info you need on him?” “More like blackmail. Gil’s got books of that-” “Whoa, snitch alert!” Gilbert interrupted, laughing nervously and kicking Antonio right in the tomatoes. Kiku winced as the Spaniard went down and held his vital regions; the poor soul.

   Ludwig pursed his lips and sighed in exasperation, “Gilbert, what have I told you about kicking Antonio in the crotch?” “That it’ll stop him from having kids?” “What? No Gilbert!” Ludwig swore under his breath and glared at his brother while Feliciano and Heracles talked about cats. Huh, how interesting. “I told you to stop kicking him in the balls! Mein Gott arschloch.” Feliciano gasped in shock and turned to gape at Ludwig. “Doitsu! No cursing!”

   Kiku snickered and got up to play with the dogs. They had grown much since the last time he had seen them. Just what did Ludwig feed them? Steroids for dogs or something like that? “I’m really sorry about Paris Kiku; I know how much you wanted to tour the place.” He turned to watch Heracles’ sympathetic expression and shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s as you said before, ‘first world problems’. Maybe we can visit there at another time in the future,” he replied, smiling at the dog as Ludwig cursed out his elder brother who looked as if he wanted to become a plant to avoid the insults.

   “If not, we can always go to Greece. My parents wanted to meet you; they say you’re a good influence in my life,” the brunet continued, leaning down to play with another dog as they sat down at his feet. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that that’s similar to meeting your in laws.” Heracles’ face blushed a pale pink and he looked away anxiously to watch outside the window. “I don’t think that’s how they mean it,” he eventually muttered, fixating his gaze on his shoes as Kiku giggled. “There is no need for you to be so nervous, Mr. Karpusi. Afterall, I would like to meet my in laws.”

   Kiku burst into laughter when Heracles made a choked noise. His face blossomed from pink into rose as he desperately tried to hide his embarrassment. “Please, do not take offense from my teasing,” Kiku mused, smirking as he got up and took the drink Feliciano had offered earlier. He got no reply from the flushed man and observed the scene unfolding before him. Ludwig and Gilbert were yelling, the usual, while Feliciano fretted over Antonio who seemed highly entertained by the entire situation. “Kiku?” “Yes?” He turned to meet Heracles and was pleasantly surprised to be pulled into a kiss.

   Since when were Heracles’ lips so soft? Never mind that, he was a great kisser. So much so that he had Kiku leaning into it and tangling his fingers up in Heracles’ hair. The other four paid them no attention which was fine by Kiku in his opinion. They broke off with red lips and blushing faces, grinning mischievously at each other. “So, I guess that it’s a yes?” “Yes, Heracles, it’s a yes,” Kiku replied, stepping backwards to continue watching the arguing people. “You know you can watch my ass without praying, right?” “Mr. Karpusi!” Kiku gasped, hiding his face in shame when he heard Heracles’ scandalous laughter. He was never going to live that down now.


End file.
